Jar of Hearts: Barely Breathing
by The Master of Who
Summary: A mistaken identity, a maniac, and a mischievous shape shifter make up this tale. Romance, hate, fear, family, humor and of course, action, combine into a climax of chaotic, triumphant beauty.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.)

`Enjoy!

Prologue

Searing thought-shattering pain rocketed through her heart. She let out a guttural wail of torment as her body writhed uncontrollably. "Help me," she whimpered, dark sticky blood dripping into her wild eyes.

The boy smiled.

With slender fingers, he placed a glowing heart on Sabrina's neck. Pain shocked her system, running throughout-her very veins burned with black fire. She screamed, the sound trailing out until there was nothing of her but silence.

The boy pocketed the glowing heart, and stared emotionless into Sabrina's dull unseeing eyes. "You broke my heart, _Wendy. _It seems only fitting I do the same to yours_._"

"Elvisss?" A little girl called. "Dinnertime, Boy!"

The boy whipped around, startled at the noise. With one last look at the girl's motionless body, his lips curved up into a smile, and he shot into the sky.

(A. N.)

I apologize, but I won't be able to update this story regularly, and yes, I DO know this is a very short prologue. (I wrote it in five minutes. xD) Follow me so that you don't miss an update!


	2. Chapter 2

`Enjoy

"Sabrina? Where are you?" Biting her lip anxiously, Daphne Grimm scanned the lawn for her older sister. She hadn't been in her bed and Daphne hadn't seen her all morning. She didn't want to admit it, but Daphne feared Sabrina had had a run in with one of Ferryport Landing's more sinister residents.

A sudden powerful breeze played in the grass; Daphne looked up as she felt a grimy hand tug mischievously at her braids.

"Breakfast ready, Marshmallow?"

Daphne nodded, "Granny wanted me to get Sabrina so we could eat, but I can't find her anywhere!"

Puck touched down, and cocked his head to the side. "You can't find the piggy?" He shrugged, "Tough luck, but food awaits, and I'm starving. I can't be off searching for Dogface all the time. It's totally ruining my reputation as a villain!" He turned away, but Daphne grabbed his shirt.

"Puck! She could be hurt, or lost somewhere!" Tears trembled in the little girl's eyes. "Please, help me find her."

Puck glared annoyedly, but fished out his pan flute, and played a few notes. After a minute, familiar little lights which were Puck's pixie minions zipped into view, and hovered before Puck as if awaiting instruction.

"Minions, find the Grimm girl, and bring me a sandwich," he commanded grumpily. They blinked, as if nodding, and flew off into the forest.

Daphne watched their search anxiously twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger.

"Do you think they'll find her?" she asked Puck.

As if in answer, a lone pixie zipped back, and squeaked excitedly in Puck's ear. His eyebrows shot up, and his wings unfurled, flapping rapidly to keep him aloft. "Well, that changes things," he muttered, flying towards the woods at the back of the house.

Daphne started to run after him, but he waved her away. "Go get the old lady!" He commanded.

Daphne didn't hesitate. She sprinted back into the house as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

Puck followed his pixie guides as they led him to a pretty glade filled with white flowers.

His eyes scanned the area but Sabrina was nowhere in sight. "Well, where is she?" He demanded. Then he noticed that some of the lovely white flowers at his feet were splattered with droplets of dark blood and his stomach curled. "Grimm?"

The pixies coagulated next to some willow fronds that seemed to serve as a door to a small cave.

Puck pushed back the fronds, and sucked in his breath. Sabrina lay on her back her limbs splayed unnaturally. A tiny stream of blood trickling from her mouth, and her eyes -normally filled with a kind of alert sneakiness- were empty of any emotion.

Puck was no doctor, but he knew where to find a pulse. He took her fragile wrist in his, and pressed on the vein.

"Don't be dead," he said, gathering her into his arms. "I don't think I can return that "Turn -your -kitten's poop -into- toothpaste" kit I bought to prank you with."

Sabrina exhaled slightly, her breath tickling Puck's skin, and he smiled. "That's it, just keep breathing, Grimm. We'll find something to save your butt." He lifted off with her in his arms, and raced back home.

(A.N.)

Longer, no? xD Please leave feedback!


End file.
